Comme toujours, comme avant
by Alyersa
Summary: Tout était éclatant, le soleil brillait et la vie respirait de partout.Sauf de cette silhouette solitaire, au bord d’un lac.Qui est cette silhouette ? C’est moi. Hermione Granger.   HPHG
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Comme toujours, comme avant.

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** Harry / Hermione

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling...

**Note : **Un petit intro pour débuter. Je ne sais pas trop où tout cela va me mener, mais j'ai commencé à l'écrire alors je vais la finir :P.

Bonne lecture !!

**Comme toujours, comme avant.**

**Introduction******

Dehors, les oiseaux gazouillaient et tout était animé, des arbres au plus minuscule insecte. Tout était éclatant, le soleil brillait et la vie respirait de partout.

Sauf de cette silhouette solitaire, au bord d'un lac.

Qui est cette silhouette ? C'est moi. Hermione Granger.

Mon nom peut ne rien vous dire. Je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. Après tout, je ne suis personne. Et qui se soucie de vous quand vous n'êtes personne.

J'ai déjà été quelqu'un. Aux yeux d'une personne peut-être. Peu m'importe si ce n'est que d'une seule personne. L'important était que pour lui, j'étais tout. Mais il a disparu.

Je me plais à croire qu'il n'est pas mort. Je le sais qu'il est toujours vivant. Tout le monde me l'a dit. Je le sais également où il se trouve. Mais _Lui_ que j'aimais et qui me regardait comme si j'étais tout pour lui a disparu. Il est disparu le jour où son esprit a cessé d'exister.

Voldemort était un mage puissant. Et ce n'est pas sans laisser de traces qu'il a accepté de mourir. Car il savait. Il savait qu'en allant à la rencontre de _Lui_, il mourrait. Mais il y est allé. Pour mon plus grand malheur.

Car Voldemort a tué l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde. Voldemort est mort, physiquement.

Harry Potter, mon amour et ma vie, est mort, mentalement.

Cette mort est la pire de toutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Comme toujours, comme avant.

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** Harry / Hermione

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling...

**Note : **Le deuxième chapitre. Comme toujours, plus long que l'intro ;) Bonne lecture!!

**Comme toujours, comme avant.**

_Cette mort est la pire de toutes._

Il y a des cris, comme toujours. Ron est furieux, comme toujours. Et moi, ça me passe dix pieds par-dessus la tête, comme toujours.

Ce qui le rend d'autant plus furieux.

La raison du litige ? Harry. Comme toujours.

Ron va le voir à chaque jour. Ou presque. Il affirme qu'il n'a aucune blessure.

Ron est un menteur. Bien sûr qu'Harry a une blessure. Elle n'est juste pas visible. J'ai su qu'il avait une blessure le jour où il nous a regardés, Ron et moi, comme s'il ne nous avait jamais connu. Pire, comme si nous étions Voldemort en personne.

Nous avons tout essayé. Ron dans le sens pratique, moi dans le sens figuré. Je ne pouvais pas.

J'ai réellement tout essayé. Je vous le jure. J'ai essayé de me faire à l'idée que c'était toujours mon Harry, celui qui me prenait si tendrement dans ses bras, m'embrassait si délicatement et était toujours pleins de petites attentions pour moi.

Seulement voilà, Ron entrait toujours avant moi dans la pièce. La pièce. Celle où il était prisonnier. On m'affirmait que c'était pour sa santé. Ils omettaient toujours de préciser que c'était sa santé mentale. Comme si de l'affirmer tout haut allait me tuer.

Trop tard.

Je suis morte le même jour qu'Harry Potter.

Je devrais aller le voir. Mais le regard qu'il m'a lancé ce jour-là... Ce jour fatidique là.

Je ne pourrais pas supporter cela encore une fois. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Je l'aime vous savez. Plus que tout au monde. Plus que moi-même. Je donnerais n'importe quoi. Le voir ainsi, ça me tue.

Il ne me reconnaît plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette journée-là. Sans doute que nous ne le saurons jamais, à moins que mon Harry revienne. Le vrai Harry.

Et non son enveloppe charnelle.

Ron me fusille encore une fois du regard. Je n'aurais jamais dû acceptée de retourner chez les Weasley, de laisser notre appartement. Dans ce dernier, j'avais toujours la présence d'Harry. Ici, je ne suis rien. Ou plutôt si. Je suis l'amie, l'amour, l'amante d'Harry. Celle qui ne veut pas aller le voir.

Celle pour qui il aurait tout donné. Quitte à se sacrifier.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je le déteste. Oui je voudrais! Dire qu'il m'a abandonnée, qu'il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il le faisait en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais ce serait me mentir à moi-même.

Ron ne comprend pas. Personne ne comprend. Personne ne peut me comprendre. Harry est vivant, je devrais en remercier le ciel.

Dieu merci, il vit toujours oui. Mais pour qui ?

Pour moi, certainement. Sauf qu'il m'a oubliée. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'une ennemie de plus. Tout le monde est un ennemi dans le nouveau monde d'Harry. La seule personne qui pénètre son antre, c'est Ronald Weasley. Et encore, si vous entendiez les hurlements qu'_Il_ pousse.

Des hurlements de pure terreur. Devant son meilleur ami. Son frère.

Je ne veux pas qu'il pousse ces cris en me voyant. Voilà pourquoi je n'y vais pas.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai abandonné le seul homme que j'ai vraiment aimé.

Le Survivant. Le Héros. Le Sauveur. Le Harry Potter.

Mon amour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Comme toujours, comme avant.

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** Harry / Hermione

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling...

**Note : **Le troisième chapitre. Allons-y un peu du côté de notre Harry. Bonne lecture!!

**Comme toujours, comme avant.**

_Voilà pourquoi j'ai abandonné le seul homme que j'ai vraiment aimé._

_Le Survivant. Le Héros. Le Sauveur. Le Harry Potter._

_Mon amour._

Je ne reconnais plus rien autour de moi. J'ai de drôles de sensations parfois. Comme si je devrais me souvenir de tout ça, mais que je ne peux pas.

Je me souviens parfaitement d'un parfum. Ça, j'en suis sûr et certain. Je pourrais jurer qu'il me dit quelque chose. Je ne le sens jamais. C'est juste un souvenir.

Peut-être bien que je me fais encore des chimères. Que j'espère encore.

J'espère quoi ? Je ne pourrais vous le dire…

Il y quelqu'un qui vient toujours me voir. Un grand rouquin. Il me fait peur. Pas dans le sens où j'ai envie de me sauver en courant. Non.

Il me fait peur parce que je sais que je devrais m'en souvenir, mais que je ne peux pas. Alors je m'efforce, je réfléchis, encore et toujours, mais le seul visage qui me revient toujours en tête, c'est celui de Voldemort. Alors je hurle. Et le grand rouquin finit toujours par partir. Et il revient et c'est le même scénario. Voldemort, comme toujours.

Vous pensiez peut-être que je l'avais oublié, lui. Comme le pourrais-je. C'est la dernière chose que j'ai vu avant de sombrer dans un état d'inconscience dont j'ai l'impression de n'être jamais ressorti.

Ces yeux rouges et ce visage de serpent. Voilà ce qui hante mes pensées brumeuses. Je sais qu'il n'existe plus. À cause moi. Bien que les gens empruntent plutôt le terme grâce à moi.

Je ne crois pas que le fait d'avoir tué soit quelque chose qui mérite des félicitations. Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis. Mais on me rassure en me disant qu'après tout, c'était Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

C'est drôle. Je me souviens de presque tout. Les Dursley, mon enfance, Poudlard, les sortilèges. Je n'ai rien perdu de ce qui faisait de moi un "grand sorcier". Je sais tout du monde magique. Mais j'ai tout oublié des personnes qui m'entouraient. Comme si c'était un sort d'Amnésie contrôlé. Comme pour me faire oublié qui m'avait nuit et qui m'avait aidé.

Le Médicomage qui s'occupe de moi est sympathique. Il me parle souvent. Ils ne veulent pas me faire sortir de ce cachot. C'est trop dangereux. Je crois qu'ils ont peur du choc que j'aurais en découvrant que je ne reconnais plus personne.

Peut-être ont-ils raison. Mais il y a ce parfum.

Quand je me réveille en hurlant ou quand je ne sais plus où j'en suis, il me revient toujours. Avec une impression de bien-être total. Je ne sais plus où j'ai senti cette odeur.

Si vous saviez ce que je donnerais pour être capable de la savoir.

En attendant, je me contente d'écouter mon Médicomage. Parfois, il raconte des choses intéressantes, parfois, il me fait tellement peur qu'on ne peut parler.

Mon moral va-et-vient comme un de ces manèges moldus. Vous savez, ces montagnes russes.

J'ai toujours voulu faire des montagnes russes. Mais pas dans ce sens.

Parfois, je me souviens. Comme présentement. Je sais que le Médicomage ne me veut aucun mal. Sauf que je ne sais pas où je serais demain.

Je hais Voldemort. Il m'a tout pris. Mes parents, mon parrain, ma vie entière presque.

Il m'a maintenant volé une partie de moi. Je ne reconnais plus mes amis et mes ennemis. Et malgré tout, je m'imagine ces derniers en majorité qui n'attende que ma sortie de cette chambre pour me sauter dessus et m'achever. Comme si je n'étais pas déjà mort.

Je le suis sans doute pour tout le monde.

Quoique, c'est drôle que j'aie toujours ce sentiment que quelque part là-dehors, quelqu'un m'attend.

Quelqu'un avec un doux parfum…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Comme toujours, comme avant.

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** Harry / Hermione

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling...

**Note : **Le troisième chapitre. On balance un peu entre Harry et Hermione. Bonne lecture!!

**Comme toujours, comme avant.**

_Quoique, c'est drôle que j'aie toujours ce sentiment que quelque part là-dehors, quelqu'un m'attend._

_Quelqu'un avec un doux parfum…_

Je suis certainement en train de faire le plus grosse bourde de ma vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend tout à coup d'écouter les pressions extérieures tel que Mme. Weasley et Ron ?

Tu peux bien te mentir Hermione. Tu le sais très bien que tu le fais pour toi.

Je m'ennuie d'Harry. Je m'ennuie de l'ancien Harry. De savoir qu'il est encore en vie, ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Je suis sotte. La meilleure élève de Poudlard prend parfois des décisions en écoutant trop sa tête.

Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas à moi. J'ai besoin de lui.

Alors aussi bien dire la vérité. Je crève de trouille. Mais je meurs de hâte. J'ai envie de le voir. J'ai besoin de le voir. Juste pour avoir une image.

La dernière que j'ai remonte au Jour. Le regard qu'il m'avait lancé. Un regard étonné, puis affolé et ensuite totalement paniqué. Il ne savait plus qui j'étais.

Je hais Voldemort. Je le hais d'avoir détruit ma vie. Je le hais d'avoir détruit Harry.

Ron m'attend. Je ne sais plus si j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je ne sais plus si j'ai envie de voir le nouveau Harry Potter.

"Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? "

" J'arrive Ronald…"

" Dépêche, Harry est habitué que je vienne à cette heure-là. "

Pauvre Ron. Il y croit vraiment. Je pense qu'Harry ne sait toujours pas qui il est. En tous cas, de ce que Ron nous raconte de ses visites, il ne le reconnaît pas plus.

Néanmoins, je m'habille rapidement. Inutile de provoquer une autre dispute avec Ron. Après tout, il est un peu mon seul lien avec Harry. Plus pour longtemps. Enfin, si j'y arrive.

J'hésite devant ma commode, ma bouteille de parfum à la main. Harry aimait tellement cette odeur. Mais c'est stupide de se parfumer pour aller à l'hôpital. Et si… S'il me reconnaissait avec cette odeur ? Si sa mémoire olfactive était meilleure que sa mémoire visuelle ?

Après tout, qu'ai-je à perdre.

* * *

Le Médicomage est revenu ce matin. Je l'ai reconnu. Je suis toujours parmi le monde. Aujourd'hui, je le reconnais comme le médecin et non l'ennemi. Il me répète la même litanie tout le matin. Ça en est devenue une véritable élégie. 

"Bien le bonjour Harry. De la grande visite vient ce matin. Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de vraiment important dans le monde ce matin. Voldemort est toujours mort. "

Il dit ça sur un ton badin et ironique, mais je sais qu'il croit me rassurer en me disant cela. Je le sais qu'il est mort, bon Dieu! Je me rappelle de chaque détail de ce foutu dernier combat.

Ce qui me fait peur, c'est de ne pas reconnaître les gens avec qui il me laisse. J'ai toujours peur que ce soit un Mangemort. Le désavantage d'être sorcier. Le Polynectar et les capes d'invisibilité, je les éliminerais bien le temps d'un instant.

Mon Médicomage s'assoit devant moi. Tiens, c'est nouveau, d'habitude il reste debout, appuyé contre le velours noir du rideau masquant ma vue de l'extérieur.

" Harry… Tu te souviens du grand roux qui vient toujours te voir ? Ton ami Ronald ? "

Je hoche la tête. Évidemment que je me souviens de lui. Il vient à chaque jour. C'est le "ton ami Ronald" qui cloche dans ma tête. Est-ce vraiment mon ami ? Qui est-il ? Quel rôle jouait-il dans ma vie avant que tout bascule.

De rage, je frappe le mur à mes côtés. Je veux me souvenir. Je veux être capable de me souvenir si c'est bel et bien mon ami. Je ne peux pas…

Se méprenant sur mon geste, le Médicomage me calme.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas loin. Si tu as trop peur, tu appelles et je viens. "

Des larmes me piquent le coin des yeux. Des larmes de rage. Je VEUX me souvenir.

" Il y a quelqu'un avec lui ce matin. Une femme qui vient te voir aussi. Hermione Granger. "

Une femme ? Hermione… Ce nom ne me dit rien.

Au moment où ils entrent dans la place, j'ai un trou noir. Qui sont-ils ? Leur visage semble affectueux. Enfin, le grand rouquin. La femme, Hermione, semble paniquée. On dirait qu'elle ne veut que sortir d'ici au plus vite. Qui est-elle ?

Il me parle un instant, me présente Hermione, qui éclate en sanglots. Je me lève et lui touche l'épaule, voulant la rassurer. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, me fixant d'un regard blessé et… autre chose. Je ne pourrais dire.

Au moment de la fin de la visite, je n'ai toujours pas eu peur. Toutefois, je ne me souviens toujours pas comment c'était avant. Qui c'étaient. Et ce qu'ils représentaient pour moi. Je n'ai que des visages et des noms, aucuns souvenirs.

Lorsqu'ils sortent cependant, une fragrance me parvient aux narines. Un parfum… magique….

HERMIONE!

Mais elle n'était plus là.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Comme toujours, comme avant.

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** Harry / Hermione

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling...

**Note : **Le dernier chapitre déjà! Je me suis bien amusée à partir cette fic sur un coup de tête! J'espère que vous aurez aimé aussi!! Bonne lecture !

**Comme toujours, comme avant.**

Il ne m'a pas reconnue. Je suis bête. Je n'aurais jamais dû y aller. Maintenant, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est plus là. Mon Harry n'est plus là. Ce n'était pas lui, cette personne distante. J'ai eu un fol espoir. Quand il a avancé la main pour me toucher l'épaule, j'ai cru que…

Cru quoi Hermione ? Qu'il t'avais reconnu juste par la force de ton amour ?

Non.

Il n'était plus.

* * *

Je l'ai laissée filé. Elle est partie. Elle ne reviendra plus, je le sais, je le sens. C'est ma Hermione, je la connais tellement bien. Chaque partie d'elle, mieux qu'elle-même.

Elle est venue. Malgré tout. Elle est revenue vers moi. Je devine que ça dû tout prendre. Même moi je ne me supportais plus. Me faire perdre la mémoire était sans doute la plus cruelle des vengeances de Voldemort.

Après tout, qui suis-je seul face au monde, face aux Mangemorts, seuls vestiges du pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui suis-je sans Hermione. Qui suis-je sans ma vie.

Elle est partie. Je sais qui je suis. Je sais qui est Ron. Il m'a manqué. Je sais tout maintenant.

Alors pourquoi les Médicomages s'acharnent-ils à me laisser dans cette pièce sombre et puante ?

Je n'ai plus peur maintenant. Je sais qui sont mes amis. Je sais qui sont mes ennemis. Et ceux-ci sont en majorité à Azkaban. Ils ne peuvent pas me tenir loin d'Hermione.

Ils n'ont pas le droit.

* * *

L'odeur du souper est écoeurante. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû revenir dans cet appartement. Tout me manquait, chez les Weasley.

Mais maintenant, tout est différent. Rien n'est comme avant.

Harry n'est plus là.

Son odeur est partout, ses objets, ses souvenirs, ses images, ses livres. Tout. Partout.

Je ne peux pas.

Je ne veux pas faire le ménage. Je ne veux pas croiser le regard des portraits de Sirius, de James et Lily Potter, de nous trois plus jeunes, de nous deux il y a quelques mois. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Comment leur faire comprendre…

Hermione! Reprends sur toi! Tu parles à des portraits.

Je n'ai pas faim. Pourtant je dois me nourrir. Sinon…

Sinon quoi ? Je vais mourir ? Et puis après… Je suis morte en même temps qu'Harry.

À quoi ça sert de se battre ?

À quoi ça sert de survivre ?

À quoi ça sert de vivre ?

Si c'est pour que tout ce qu'on aime disparaisse. Si c'est pour que tous ceux qu'on aime nous oublient ou meurent.

On a tout à gagner.

Mais on a tout à perdre.

J'ai tout perdu. Je n'ai plus rien à gagner. Après tout, le monde ne s'en portera pas plus mal sans Hermione Granger. Personne ou presque ne remarquera mon absence. Oh peut-être une personne ou deux, dont Ron.

La seule personne que j'aurais voulu qui se souvienne que j'étais là n'existe plus.

Je saisis la poignée du chaudron où l'eau bout tranquillement. Évidemment, je m'y brûle.

Folle de rage, je lance le chaudron contre le mur, où un fracas épouvantable retentit.

Les voisins vont s'inquiéter.

Tant pis.

Moi je veux m'étendre sur le divan et dormir. Rien d'autre. M'évader un court instant.

M'évader dans un endroit où Harry me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement.

* * *

" Très bien, Mr.Potter. Vous allez nous manquer à St-Mangouste. "

" J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que vous me manquerez aussi Docteur. Mais je n'aime pas mentir."

Le Médicomage qui prit si bien soin de moi éclata de rire et me tapota doucement l'épaule.

" Content de vous voir de retour Harry. "

" Merci. "

Je suis libre.

* * *

Un picotement sur le nez me tire du sommeil. Ce n'est pas vrai…

J'adore les chats, mais celui-ci adore tout pratiquement me réveiller aux mauvais moments. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà perdu assez de sommeil ainsi.

Minute. Pattenrond est resté chez les Weasley. Inquiète, j'ouvre les yeux. Et je croise un regard vert émeraude.

En hurlant, je saute sur mon canapé et tira la couverte, déséquilibrant la personne s'y tenant…

Ce regard… Cette silhouette…

" HARRY ? "

Il me regarde d'un regard presque triste. Non… Ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé sortir. Et comment serait-il revenu jusqu'ici ?

" Salut 'Mione. "

Je ne me souviens pas que Ron est préciser mon surnom lorsqu'on est allé le voir la semaine dernière. Quoique le nombre de surnoms à faire avec Hermione est plutôt limité… Harry ne m'appelait presque jamais 'Mione… Il m'appelait toujours…

" Ça va bien Herry ? "

Je fonds en larmes.

" C'est pas vrai, Harry!! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? "

" Fais quoi ? "

Je ris à travers mes sanglots. Il n'a pas changé. Il est toujours aussi impossible. Je l'aime tellement. Et si…

" Tu te souviens de tout ? "

" Tout dépend de ce que je veux me souvenir. "

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Il me sourit doucement et s'approche lentement. En effleurant mes lèvres des siennes, il me chuchote :

" Je me souviens que tu n'avais pas tendance à jeter notre souper sur les murs avant. "

" Comment tu t'es souvenu ? "

" Ton parfum. "

" Mon parfum ? "

" Je t'ai toujours dit que tu avais une odeur qui me rendais fou. On peut dire que là, elle m'a plutôt sauvée. "

Je m'accroche à son cou, folle de joie.

* * *

Dehors, les oiseaux gazouillaient et tout était animé, des arbres au plus minuscule insecte. Tout était éclatant, le soleil brillait et la vie respirait de partout.

Même ces deux silhouettes qu'on apercevait à travers la fenêtre d'un coquet appartement londonien côté sorcier.

Qui sont ces silhouettes ? C'est nous. Harry et Hermione Potter.


End file.
